Ridin' the Storm Out
by Sesshomaru-gal
Summary: Jensen hasn't had the best of luck in love so when his best friend Christian wants to set him up on a blind date with his buddy Jared, he decides to go ahead and give it a shot. When the night ends up a disaster he falls right back into the arms of his abusive ex-boyfriend. Will they be able to get through to Jensen before it's too late? Warnings inside. SUPERNATURAL RPF
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Jensen hasn't had the best of luck in love so when his best friend Christian wants to set him up on a blind date with his buddy Jared, he decides to go ahead and give it a shot. When the night ends up a disaster he falls right back into the arms of his abusive ex-boyfriend. Will they be able to get through to Jensen before it's too late? Will he even want them to? You'll have to read it to find out!

 **Characters:** Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Tom Welling, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Chad Michael Murray, Danneel Harris, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Julie McNiven, Misha Collins

 **Disclaimer:** All actors and actresses belong to themselves; I sadly do not own any of them. I apologize in advance for my portrayal of some of these people as I am sure they are all wonderful people and I don't intend to presume otherwise. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any money off of it.

 **Notes/Warnings:** THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE IN ALL ITS FORMS: PHYSICAL, VERBAL AND SEXUAL (although not quite bordering on rape). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and appreciated.

Also, I was inspired to write this story after reading "One More Shot" by sammyndeansgrl1 posted at livejournal. "One More Shot" is a wonderful fic written by an awesome author and I highly recommend everyone to go there to read it and give her some love!

As one more side note, I have seen some other authors post RPF on this site so I'm going to only post chapter 1 for now and see how it goes. If I get an alert telling me to remove it, I will. If I don't, then I will continue posting the other chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Jensen sits nervously in the booth waiting for his date to arrive. It was agreed that they would meet at Willy Jacks at 6:30 pm but Jensen was so anxious that he showed fifteen minutes early. He's wearing a nice green button down and black jeans, nice without being too formal. He hasn't been on a first date since he first met his ex. He didn't really want to go out but Christian insisted that it had been too long. Christian's buddy has a friend that they thought would be a good fit for Jensen and set the two up on a blind date. Jensen checks his watch as the waitress refills his water and watches the door. His date should be here any minute. He doesn't know much about the guy aside from his name and that he is apparently Polish. After a half hour goes by he decides to order a real drink and has the waitress bring him a beer. He spends his time checking his watch and checking the door. Four beers later find him moved from the booth to the bar in the back of the restaurant. By the time 10:00 pm rolls around he is on his way to getting drunk. He looks up when he hears heavy footsteps approach him. He sees a giant of a man with shaggy dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The man has an awkward grin when he starts to speak.

"Hi! You must be Jensen. I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Jensen just looks at the hand that is being thrust at him before turning a hard gaze up to the man's eyes.

"So, you're Jared. I've been sitting here for hours, but you're sorry. You stood me up, but you're sorry. You didn't even have the decency to call and just cancel?!"

Jared drops his hand as his face falls.

"I'm sorry, I was held up at work. I didn't want to cancel; I've been looking forward to this. Especially after the day I've had."

"Six thirty. That was the agreed time and you couldn't be bothered enough to show. Oh, but that's okay because work held you up!"

At this point Jared is starting to get upset. He doesn't understand why this guy is being such a dick.

"Yeah! Work held me up! I'm a doctor and I'm sorry if helping people that are sick or injured make me late for a night on the town, but I like to think that makes me a better doctor!"

"Oh that's rich! You stand me up but it's my fault!"

"I didn't stand you up! I'm here!"

"Anything after forty five minutes is being stood up, asshole!"

"I'm the asshole?! I save lives for a living, what the hell do you do?!"

Jensen finishes off his beer and throws a few bills on the bar. He stands up and pulls on his jacket before turning to Jared.

"You know what? Fuck you!"

He brushes passed Jared and makes his way towards the door. Jared is pissed and pulls out his phone. He quickly dials and waits for the other end to pick up. He curses when it goes to voice-mail.

"Damn it, Chad! I just wanted to say thanks for wasting my time and setting me up with a total asshole! Obviously your buddy wouldn't know a good guy if he walked up and kissed him!"

He ends the call and decides to just call it a night and pretend this whole day never happened.

* * *

"Do you think he just didn't like what he saw and left?"

Jensen is so upset he is really close to breaking his phone.

"Gee, thanks a lot Chris! So what, you're saying he was really on time but was so disappointed that he had to leave for several hours just to work up the nerve to spend one fucking night with me?! It's nice to know you're such a good friend!"

"Well, I don't know what the hell to say! Maybe you're overreacting. I mean, the guy is a doctor. He was probably telling the truth."

"Then why didn't he just call? We could have just rescheduled the whole thing."

"Maybe he didn't have time."

"In all of those hours that I sat there, he couldn't find five minutes to call or even have a receptionist or someone that could get a hold of me? All this proves is that he was probably only going along with it because your douche of a friend told him to."

"Hey, now I know you're pissed but don't drag Chad into this. He didn't stand you up."

"Whatever, Chris. I gotta go."

Jensen hangs up before Christian can say anymore and suddenly slams into somebody hard enough to lose his balance. Strong hands reach out and grab him.

"Whoa buddy, what's your rush?"

Jensen looks up to apologize but the words get stuck in his throat when he sees who is standing in front of him.

"Tom? What the hell are you doing here?"

Tom smiles big and has nothing but pure excitement in his eyes.

"Jenny?! Hey, man! What's going on?"

Jensen looks around a second before answering.

"Nothing. Just getting ready to head home. Had kind of a crappy day."

"Well hey, since we're both already here and all, you want to grab a bite and a few beers?"

Jensen is all ready to tell him to just go to hell, but at the last second he sighs and nods his head.

"Yeah, alright. May as well, not like I got anything else going on."

* * *

Two weeks later Jared is coming out of a small clinic that he sometimes helps at when they are shorthanded. They called him in to assist with an emergency. One of their patients with a known history of drug abuse had come in and had apparently overdosed. In his haste to get into the building, Jared didn't pay close attention as to where he parked his car. He came out of the building to see his car in the final stage of getting hooked to a tow truck.

"Hey! Wait! I'm here, please put my car back!"

He runs around the front to come face to face with Jensen. He stops at the glare he receives and then Jensen starts speaking.

"You parked in a no parking zone."

Jared takes a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah, well, they needed my help with an emergency. I wasn't worried about where to park the car; I was just trying to get in there."

Jensen smirks as he finishes hooking up the car and heads to the driver's door.

"That ain't my problem. I may not be saving lives but I do have a job to do and right now that job involves towing your car to the yard where you'll need to pay a fine to get it back. Sorry."

Of course he doesn't sound sorry at all. Jared is doing his best to not just hit the guy.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that? Did it ever occur to you to be a decent human being?"

"I don't have to defend myself to you. Just because you're a doctor doesn't make you better than me and it sure as hell doesn't mean I'm going to give you special treatment. You're no better than anybody else and if this had been anybody else's car I still would have towed it. Get over yourself."

He climbs in and pulls away leaving a fuming Jared in his wake. By the time that Jared gets his car out of impound he is livid. The only thing that is allowing him to keep his cool is that he's done for the day as far as work is concerned and he is off the next day. He'll be glad to get a good night's sleep before heading to Christian and Steve's place for their barbecue.

* * *

Jared opens his door to find Chad waiting for him.

"Hey Jay, you ready to go? Sophia and Genevieve are already there."

"Yeah, just gotta grab my phone."

They head out and make the ten minute drive to Chris and Steve's house. They and Chad had all known each other for a few years and when Chad introduced them to Jared they had all hit it off. They get to the house and immediately seek out Christian at the grill and start making their plates. They make their way into the house right as the doorbell rings. Steve gets up and answers it. Jared cringes when he hears the voice of the man he'd much rather forget. Of course they would invite Jensen. He is, after all, Christian's friend. What he isn't expecting is to see his old college buddy. He grins huge and goes to greet his old friend after setting his plate on the coffee table.

"Tom? Hey man, what the hell are you doing here? Do you know Chris and Steve?"

Tom smiles huge and pulls Jared into a hug. Jared only has a moment to register Jensen's surprised look before Tom is pulling away.

"Jay man! Long time no see! Actually I met them through Jenny here a few years ago."

"Wait, you and Jensen are dating?"

"Yeah. I ran into him outside of a bar a couple of weeks ago. Asked him out for a couple beers and a bite and we just kind of fell back into our old routine."

Jared looks at Jensen for a second before smirking and replying.

"Better you than me. I tell you, watch out. He's a total asshole. I unfortunately met him under less than stellar circumstances. It takes a strong man to be able to put up with someone like him."

If he hadn't been looking at Jensen he would have missed the flinch that the other man exhibited. He did see it, though, and his smirk and cocky attitude faltered. He also just now realized that Jensen hadn't spoken or even made eye contact since Jared approached them.

"Nah, he's not that bad. You just have to know how to handle him. Ain't that right, Jenny?"

He pulls Jensen into a tight one armed hug when Jensen speaks up quietly.

"I'm going to find Chris, maybe get a plate."

He rushes off towards the kitchen. Jared watches him go with a frown before turning back to Tom speaking.

"So how do you know Jenny? Did he tow your car or something?"

He starts laughing until he sees the look on Jared's face.

"Wait, seriously?"

Jared sighs and replies.

"Yeah, actually. A couple of days ago. I was responding to an emergency at a clinic I volunteer at when they are shorthanded. Apparently I parked in a no parking space and didn't realize it. He already had my car hooked up when I came out but he refused to unhook it. Said he wouldn't give me special treatment just because I'm a doctor."

He snorts once he realizes that he sounds like a whiny six year old. He glances up and sees a look in Tom's eyes that he can't decipher. Before he can come to a conclusion Tom grins.

"Well, I guess me and Jenny will just have to figure out a way to make it up to you."

* * *

"Jen, what the hell is Welling doing in my house?"

Jensen doesn't look him in the eye when he responds. He focuses on fixing a plate of food.

"He came with me."

Christian snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that. What I meant is what the hell you were thinking?!"

Christian takes the plate of food out of Jensen's hands to make him look up. Jensen huffs and looks him in the eyes.

"Who I date is none of your business."

"Yeah, it kind of is when I'm the one you're going to come crying to when it blows up. And we both know that it will blow up, just like last time."

"Well it's not like your dickhead friend was interested anyway! I apparently wasn't even worth his time! I mean, he's a fucking doctor. Why the hell would he think I was good enough for him when all I am is a damn tow truck driver?"

They get interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They look up to see Jared step awkwardly into the room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything, just came for a couple of beers."

He grabs the beers and heads back to the front room.

* * *

"Well it's not like your dickhead friend was interested anyway! I apparently wasn't even worth his time! I mean, he's a fucking doctor. Why the hell would he think I was good enough for him when all I am is a damn tow truck driver?"

Jared is almost sorry he offered to get him and Tom each a beer when he interrupts whatever conversation Jensen and Christian were having. He clears his throat so that he doesn't have to hear any more of what Jensen was about to say.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything, just came for a couple of beers."

They keep quiet while he grabs the beers and leaves. The rest of the afternoon passes both slowly and quickly as Jared keeps going back to how Jensen was acting and what he was discussing with Christian. He only catches about half of what Tom says but is able to play along so that Tom doesn't notice. He decides to ask Steve if he knows what happened between Christian and Jensen next time he can get a few minutes alone with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Ok, so I have not received anything telling me to take this down so I will continue posting the chapters until it is finished. I hope you are enjoying it so far!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Jensen steps into the apartment but doesn't make it far before Tom grabs him and shoves him into the wall.

"So, you towed his car?"

Jensen tries to push away from the wall but Tom puts more pressure on his chest and grabs his wrist, squeezing hard enough that Jensen is sure there will be a bruise the next morning.

"I was just doing my job..."

"Look at me when you are talking to me, Jenny."

Jensen slowly meets his glare.

"He was in a no parking zone..."

Before he can continue Tom removes his hand from Jensen's chest and slaps him hard across the face, causing Jensen's head to slam into the wall behind him. Tom then grabs his face and forces his gaze back up.

"Yeah. You were doing your job, but my buddy Jared is a fucking doctor. Someone to be respected, who is a hell of a lot more than you'll ever amount to."

Jensen's voice is shaky even though he is trying to stay calm.

"I didn't know he was your friend when I towed the car."

"It doesn't matter. Don't you think that a doctor should get a free pass on this sort of thing?"

"I...I don't...it's the law..."

Tom releases his jaw and slaps him hard again.

"Quit stammering like a little bitch and get ready for bed. I'm tired and you're pissing me off. We'll continue this conversation in the morning."

They get ready for bed in silence and Jensen sighs in relief that Tom is too tired to do anything besides sleep. He doesn't think he'd be up for anything else.

* * *

A week later Jared and Tom are out at a bar having a few beers. Jared looks up to see Jensen approaching their table. He notices that Jensen's clothes seem to be baggier on his frame than previously. Before anything can be said Jared snorts loudly.

"Damn Jensen. Are you so upset over losing me that you just gave up and let yourself go? You look like shit, man."

Tom frowns as he looks between the two men before turning to Jensen.

"Why didn't you tell me you two dated? I thought you met when Jenny towed your car."

Jared sees Jensen's eyes go wide before he answers.

"We didn't date, Tom, I swear! Chris tried setting us on a blind date but Jared stood me up."

Tom scoffs and takes a swig of his beer.

"He probably took one look at you and just left."

Jensen looks down at the table and is quieter when he speaks.

"That's what Chris said."

Tom starts laughing.

"See? Your own friends know you're not good for anything. Jared didn't even have to know you to know it'd be pointless dating you."

Jensen's reply is so quiet that Jared barely hears it.

"That's what I said."

Tom finishes his bottle and signals the waiter for another.

"It's nice to know you still know your place."

He and Jared start laughing as Jensen just sits there. After another hour they call it a night and go their separate ways. The minute Jensen steps into the apartment Tom is on him. He starts ripping at Jensen's clothes and pushes him roughly towards the bedroom. Jensen tries pushing him off.

"No, Tom, please? Not tonight."

Tom slaps him hard across the face before pulling his face closer.

"You will do as I say, when I say. Do you understand?"

Jensen struggles against the hold.

"I know, but I don't want to do this! Please? Not tonight?"

Tom slaps him again and throes him onto the bed.

"What is it? You're ready to turn over for Jared but not your own boyfriend?"

Jensen is getting desperate and starts pleading.

"Nothing happened! I swear, Tom! There has not been anything between me and Jared!"

Tom just growls before making Jensen finish getting undressed before he undresses himself. He barely preps Jensen properly before going at it. Jensen decides to stop fighting it and just lets Tom do what he will. When it's all said and done, Tom is passed out on the other side of the bed and Jensen lies there feeling used. It's not that he doesn't enjoy sex with Tom. Usually it is some of the best sex he's ever had. But when Tom gets into a jealous fit it's rough and quick. Just long enough for Tom to assert his dominance and in those times Jensen doesn't enjoy it. In those times he doesn't get to come to orgasm. He knows he will be sore in the morning so he finally closes his eyes and allows sleep to claim him.

* * *

A couple of months later Jared and Chad have the day off from the hospital together. They go to the supermarket to get a few things before heading to Toms. They turn into an aisle and several feet up Jared spots Jensen. He smirks and makes his way over.

"Hey there, Jenny. What are you doing here?"

Jensen flinches slightly at the way that Jared sneers the name. He turns a glare to the other man.

"Don't call me Jenny!"

Jared frowns slightly when Jensen looks at him and then grins.

"Holy shit, who did you piss off this time? Damn, can't you go out in public without pissing somebody off?"

Jensen grits his teeth momentarily before replying.

"Fuck off."

"No, seriously. That is one hell of a shiner you got going there. Do you look for trouble? Do you get off on getting hit?"

Jensen's retort dies on his lips as he pales. He turns his gaze away as Chad finally announces his presence.

"Jay, come on man. Knock it off."

Jared scoffs at his friend.

"Why? Picking on Jenny is just too much fun."

Jensen shoves Jared and raises his voice.

"I said don't call me that, asshole!"

Jared steps back into his space.

"No. You know, I think I'm going to have to tell Tom how his little boy toy behaves with his friends in public."

Jensen's face pales even more than previously, losing all of its color and his voice shakes when he replies.

"Don't tell Tom. Look, I've just got a few things to get and then I'll be on my way. Just forget everything."

Chad frowns at the sudden change in Jensen's stance. He grabs Jared's arm and pulls him away before he can say anything else.

"Jared, just leave him alone. Come on, I'm sure he didn't want to get into anything in the middle of the store. Let's just get our stuff and go."

Jared levels one last glance at Jensen and wonders about the drastic change in him the last couple of minutes and just sighs.

"Fine."

They grab what they need and head to Tom's apartment.

* * *

Jensen steps out of the store into a gust of cold winter wind with his arms full of groceries when his cell phone rings. He juggles the bags of food to answer before the voice-mail picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hello?! That's it? You've been ignoring my calls for a week! What the hell, Jensen?!"

Jensen closes his eyes and sighs. He hadn't been intentionally ignoring Christian but Tom has been really demanding lately.

"Hey Chris. Sorry, I've been busy. What's up?"

"What's up besides the fact I've been trying to get a hold of you?! Not a whole hell of a lot! I've been trying to ask if you wanted to come to a barbecue next weekend."

"Yeah, I don't think me or Tom have anything planned."

"...This isn't an invitation with a plus one, Jensen. I don't want him in my house. You already know that."

"Chris, I can't come without him."

"Well if you can't come without him then you may as well not come at all. He's not welcome. Steve and I have both told you that."

Jensen sighs and debates on whether to tell him his news. He decides to bite the bullet and gets the reaction he expected.

"Tom asked me to move in with him."

There is silence from the other end long enough that he thinks Christian hung up.

"Chris?"

"Please tell me you aren't seriously this stupid."

"Chris, I..."

"No, Jen just don't. I don't want to hear it. You know it's not going to be any better than last time, right? It won't be any better, he won't be any better because he doesn't care."

"I moved in with him two weeks ago."

"...Two weeks?! When the hell were you going to tell me?! I mean, you were going to tell me, right?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this."

"Damn right I'd react like this! In all the dumb-ass things you've done, this has got to be the worst. I can't believe you'd drop this low again."

"Quit being over dramatic!

"Over dramatic? I'm being over dramatic. Tell me, Jensen, has he hit you yet?"

Jensen's silence tells him all he needs to know. He sighs and softens his voice slightly to try to get through to his longtime friend.

"Jen, you know I have always been there for you. I was there to fix you up after he tore you apart the last time. Hell, I was there after the mess with your family. But I can't watch you go through that again. I won't watch you go through that again."

Jensen swallows thickly and his stomach drops out. He is afraid to ask what his longtime friend means.

"Chris what are you saying?"

Chris sighs and takes a minute to pick his words.

"Jen...if you insist on staying with Tom, moving in with him...I'm sorry but I can't have anything to do with it. I told you once he was going to be the death of you. I refuse to stand by and watch. If you go through with this you may as well already be dead. Because that's what you'll be to me."

Jensen's legs feel weak and he finds a nearby bench to fall into.

"Chris...please don't do this. I need you man. Please?"

"Then stop this! Leave him! He's no good for you man. Just tell him you've changed your mind, it's not working out."

Jensen barely gets his words out.

"It's not that easy, Chris. You don't understand."

"Then help me understand. What is so hard about this? You just pack all your things, tell him you don't need his damn apartment and he can shove it up his ass and move on with your life! There is someone better out there for you!"

Jensen swallows thickly before he answers.

"Like Jared? Cause that's what you told me. You said we would be perfect together and all he did was blow me off. He didn't even know me and he didn't think I was good enough. And he's been nothing but an asshole since then."

"Well you did tow his car."

"I was doing my job!"

"He was tending to an emergency, Jen. Maybe if you had unhooked his car he wouldn't be an asshole to you now. You two might have actually been able to work things out. Everybody else seems to love the guy; I don't know why you two can't get along."

Jensen closes his eyes and tries to remain calm as a tear rolls down his cheek. He frees up the hand not holding the cell and wipes the tear away.

"Damn it Chris, don't do this. I fucking need you and you drop this shit on me? Why is everyone making out like I'm the one that screwed everything up? I'm not the bad guy in all this!"

"Then make it right!"

"How?! Why does it always have to fall on me to do what everyone else thinks is right?! How can I make it right when not even my best friend is willing to back me up?! You're not even on my side and you expect me to make the right decision! How can I make the right decision when I don't have anybody that cares enough to actually support me? Nobody is on my side! Nobody gives a damn about what I want or need but you sure as hell know that Jared's the fucking angel that does no wrong! Why can't anybody just see me for once?!"

He's so upset by the end of his rant that he can't stop the tears from falling. He feels like his world is crashing down. Christian is the one person he should have been able to rely on but apparently he was wrong again.

"Jen..."

"Don't Chris. You've made yourself very clear that I'm apparently not even worth your time anymore. But don't worry, I won't bother you anymore since I'm obviously a burden you don't want in your life."

"Jensen, that's not what I'm saying..."

"Whatever, Chris."

He hangs up before Christian can say anything else. He leans forward and holds his head in his hands. He sits on the bench for another twenty minutes trying to calm down; all the while his phone continues to alert Christian trying to call him back. He eventually calms down enough to gather up the groceries and head back to Tom's apartment.


End file.
